1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording-medium recording and reproducing device, and, in particular, to a recording-medium recording and reproducing device having a head moving mechanism for causing heads to approach a recording medium in response to conveyance of the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer, a word processor or the like is equipped with a magnetic disk device as means for recording information. In the magnetic disk device, when a disk cartridge as a recording medium is loaded, a magnetic disk contained in the disk cartridge is driven and rotated, and, also, magnetic heads slide on the magnetic disk so that magnetic recording and reproducing are performed.
Further, in the above-mentioned magnetic disk device, a head carriage supporting the magnetic heads moves in a radial direction of the magnetic disk along guide shafts. Thereby, the magnetic heads are caused to slide on an arbitrary track of the magnetic disk, and magnetic recording or reproducing is performed.
Further, in the magnetic disk device, high-density information storage has been attempted as a result of a disk rotation speed being increased. Thus, the magnetic disk having a large capacity has been provided. In the magnetic disk device for such a type of large-capacity magnetic disk, as a result of a floating force due to an air flow occurring due to high-speed rotation of the magnetic disk being applied to the magnetic heads, the magnetic heads slightly float above the surfaces of the magnetic disk, and magnetic recording and reproducing are performed.
Also in the magnetic disk device having such an arrangement, the head carriage supporting the magnetic heads, when a driving force is provided by a motor, moves in a radial direction of the magnetic disk along a pair of guide shafts which are provided in parallel.
The guide shaft is supported in a condition in which the guide shaft is pushed to a step portion or the like provided at a predetermined position of a frame by a leaf spring member. That is, a base end portion of the leaf spring member is screwed to the frame and a projecting end portion of the leaf spring member pushes an end portion of the guide shaft in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction in a condition in which the leaf spring is elastically deformed.
In the above-described magnetic disk device, when the guide shaft moves, the movement of the head carriage is unstable, and it is not possible to perform high-density recording. Therefore, it is necessary to use the leaf spring for holding the guide shaft, them leaf spring having a strong spring force. For this purpose, the lateral width of the leaf spring is large.
However, when the size of the leaf spring is thus large, a space for disposing the leaf spring is large. Thereby, it may not be possible to miniaturize the device. Further, because a motor is close to the guide shaft as a result of miniaturization of the device, it is difficult to screw the leaf spring in proximity to the motor. Therefore, the leaf spring is screwed at a place apart from the motor. As a result, the length of the leaf spring is large, and, thereby, it is difficult for the leaf spring to push the guide shaft strongly.